


Truth or Dare

by jeanvaljeanralphio



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanvaljeanralphio/pseuds/jeanvaljeanralphio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested prompt: Rosa and Amy stuck in the office, alone, overnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“This stuff is awful,” Rosa says, taking a long sip of her sherry. “Are you sure this is the only liquor in the office?”

            “I kinda like it,” Amy admits. “And, yes, it’s the only alcohol in the office. It’s not much, but it’s what Charles keeps hidden in his desk.”

            Rosa makes a face and takes another sip.

            “Alright, it’s your turn,” she says. “Truth or dare?”

            “I still can’t believe you agreed to play my game.”

            “There are literally zero other options, Santiago. Truth or dare?”

            Amy thinks and sips at her drink.

            “Truth.”

            “God, you’re so lame,” Rosa says. “Have you ever had a thing for anyone in the office?”

            Amy was always horrible at interrogations. She can’t lie, or play the bad cop, to save her life. She can only be herself, really. Her own enthusiastic self. She blushes and takes another drink to avoid looking at Rosa.

            “No,” she lies.

            “You’re lying,” Rosa says. “Come on, who is it?”

            “No one!” she lies again. “Seriously, no one!”

            Rosa smirks. Amy’s heart skips a beat. She’s so cute when she smirks. Usually she’s hot, or sexy, or any adjective like that. That, or she’s gorgeous. She’s rarely cute, though. Amy cherishes the times when Rosa is cute.

            “I’ll figure it out eventually, Santiago.”

            “Truth or dare, Diaz?”

            “Dare.”

            “I dare you….” She gazes around the room, trying to draw inspiration from the items in the break room. “I don’t know. I dare you to lick the wall.”

            “You are the worst at this game.”

            “Just lick the wall.”

            Rosa stands up and walks across the room, Amy hot on her heels.

            “What are you doing?” she asks.

            “Making sure you actually do it.”

            “Are we 13?”

            Amy watches, though, as she presses her hands against the wall and leans forward to lick a swatch of it. She shudders when she pulls away.

            “That makes the sherry taste good,” she says.

            “Alright,” Amy chimes, settling back into her seat. “My turn.”

            “Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            “Why do you always pick truth?”

            “I don’t really know,” Amy answers. “I guess I don’t like the idea of having to do something I might regret as part of some stupid game.”

            “This was your idea, Santiago.”

            “No, I don’t mean now. Just, like, in general. I guess.”

            Rosa nods.

            “I guess that makes sense.”

            “Truth or dare?”

            “Dare.”

            “I dare you to… lick… Gina’s keyboard.”

            “Stop making me lick things,” Rosa snaps.

            “I’m sorry, it’s always the first thing that comes to mind.”

            Rosa rolls her eyes, but stands up and walks over to Gina’s desk. She looks at Amy through the windows, lifts the keyboard to her face, and runs her tongue across it.

            “I hope you’re satisfied with that,” she says, walking back into the room. “Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            “Alright, Santiago, come on. Who do you like? Tell me.”

            Amy downs the rest of her drink and looks at her.

            “Do you really want to know?”

            “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t. You know that.”

            She looks at Rosa, really looks at her. She takes in her full lips, with the corners just ever-so-slightly pulled up. Her wavy hair, mussed up from a long day at the office. She has flyaways everywhere, but they look good on her; mostly because she doesn’t look like she cares. The way she cocks an eyebrow when she’s challenging her, like she is now. She wouldn’t have asked if she didn’t want to know. That’s true.

            “Fine,” Amy says. “I like… a co-worker who I think is… very professional, and very good at her-THEIR job. They are… a good cop, and a good… person…. And they try to hide it behind a surly attitude sometimes, but I can see how much they really care.”

            She glances up to see Rosa, studying her like they’ve just met. She’s impossible to read, though, as usual. Her face is still, but Amy swears she can see just the smallest hint of red in her perfectly-sculpted cheekbones.

            “It’s my turn,” Rosa mumbles after a moment. “Ask me.”

            “Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            Amy is taken aback. Without really deciding what to ask, the words pour out of her.

            “Is there anyone around the office who you, you know, might have… feelings… for?”

            “Yeah,” Rosa says. “They’re wound too tight a lot of the time. They love their job a lot, and would do anything for it. They’re passionate. And weird, they’re pretty weird.”

            Amy feels her heart stop beating, like the room and the moment just freezes.

            “Oh,” she breathes.

            “Yeah. Truth or dare?”

            Amy’s face is burning hot. She hears herself say the word, “Dare.”

            “I dare you to kiss me,” Rosa says.

            And she does.


End file.
